This invention relates to an improved packaging device and, more particularly, to a device for the packaging of fowl, such as chickens, in plastic bags with a U-Shaped metal clip for closure of the bag.
The use of U-Shaped metal clips for closure of packaging has been taught in various prior art patents including the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,394,528, 3,543,378, 2,880,419, 4,004,339, and 4,001,926. These various prior art patents disclose placement of a product in casing material. The casing is then closed or sealed by means of a U-Shaped metal clip formed about the gathered casing.
Packaging of fowl, such as chickens, in a flexible bag has heretofore been highly labor intensive and has required numerous steps. For example, placement of a chicken in a plastic bag followed by sealing of the bag has required a series of work stations with a single operation performed at each station and wherein manipulation and reorientation of the product and bag have been required. The present invention relates to a device which provides for packaging of products, such as chickens, in a simplified manner involving only two principal work stations.